


A Night To Remember

by Murder_Kitten



Series: Dates, Happiness And Fate [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: Wedding bells are in the air for Neville and Pansy. Their special day is here at last, and the magical bonds of love and marriage are about to bind them together forever. Is there such a thing as a perfect day?OneShot. Complete.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Dates, Happiness And Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only.
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

A cool summer's breeze in the early days of August came to Pansy's window, teasing at the lace curtain that fluttered there. Pansy herself drew the lace aside to peer out at the deepening evening sky, floating fairy lights hovering over the grounds of Longbottom Keep mirrored the bright glimmer of stars overhead. Flowers and silver ribbons arched over every doorway. Decorations tinkled with the bells of tiny fae and nargles hid from the witches and wizards who filled the house and grounds. 

It was the second wedding in as many months, Harry and Daphne's nuptials being but two months past. This wedding was more extravagant and grand than that hosted by House Greengrass. Though the engagement of the betrothed couple had been short, invitations to the grand event were highly prized and few had declined to attend. It had been many long years since House Longbottom had been given cause for a grand celebration and they had risen to the occasion magnificently. Augusta was in her element and had put all her reservations about Longbottom Keep aside. She wouldn't set foot in the room where Alice and Frank had been held and tortured, but every other room was subjected to her keen eye and exquisite taste. 

One such room had been set aside to be Pansy's dressing room, but she wasn't the sole occupant at the moment. Her bridesmaids were gathered around her, offering compliments and suggestions, while Calliope Parkinson fixed a veil to Pansy's hair with a glittering, jewel encrusted comb and an array of bobby pins. 

Calliope finished arranging the veil, smoothing it over Pansy's slim shoulders as her daughter turned from the mirror with an uncharacteristically shy smile. Her dress was exquisite, and Calliope couldn't help the proud smile that curved her lips. The A-line wedding gown with off-shoulder sleeves and a subtle sweetheart neckline was complemented by ivory lace cascading in delicate vine leaves and layered tulle over a skirt of pale moscato. Pansy had never looked so beautiful. The veil only added to the ethereal effect, like the faintest cloud of morning mist, shrouding her shining dark hair and the delicate crown of deep purple wildflowers she wore in a shimmering curtain of translucent white lace. 

"Perfect," Millie sighed, her rich purple bridesmaid dress swishing against the floor as she twirled Pansy about with an excited giggle. 

A lump rose in Calliope's throat as she watched her beautiful daughter spin round like a child playing dress-up. But she was a child no longer. She was a strong, independent woman about to begin married life, her body already beginning to show the bloom of motherhood, a faint bump discernible beneath the cloud of tulle and lace. 

"Do I look alright?" Pansy murmured to her mother, her uncertainty showing on her face for a moment. 

"Not a hair out of place," Calliope said reassuringly. "Are you happy?" she asked, a faint quiver in her tone. 

"Very," Pansy said with a soft smile. "I feel a strange sort of sad as well. But that's our secret," she added self-consciously. 

"Of course," Calliope murmured in reply. 

"Oh Pansy," Augusta breathed as she entered the room. "You're just perfectly lovely, so beautiful, dear." 

"Thank you," Pansy replied, blushing slightly. 

"I should go welcome the guests," Calliope said regretfully. "Pansy, if you should have any doubt at all--" 

"I have none," Pansy said firmly. 

"Good," Calliope said with relief. "Mrs Longbottom, perhaps you'd like to accompany me? I'd like a word with your grandson before the ceremony." 

"Of course," Augusta agreed, following Calliope out into the corridor, and glancing back at Pansy with a proud smile. 

Scarcely a moment had passed before Theo entered. As Pansy's childhood friend, he had agreed to give her away for the ceremony in her father's stead. 

"Wow," Theo said bluntly. 

"What?" Pansy asked. 

"Well, you just look so stunning, I don't think I can give you away. I might have to keep you to myself," he said teasingly. 

"Too late. Neville already called dibs," Pansy laughed. 

The door opened again, and a girl of twelve entered, silvery curls shimmering in the candlelight as she gave an admiring gasp upon seeing her sister. 

"Pansy, you look just like a princess! No, an angel!" Poppy exclaimed happily. 

"Do you think Neville will like it?" Pansy asked, twirling on the spot, purely for Poppy's delight. 

"Oh, yes, he will," Poppy declared earnestly. "Just think, in a little while, he'll be my brother! I always wanted a brother!" 

"Whatever for?" Theo asked, looking revolted. "Isn't one sister bad enough?" 

"I'll tell Ellie you said that," Poppy said wickedly. 

"Too late, it's time to go or we'll be late," he said with a wink. 

"A bride is never late," Pansy declared serenely, sweeping from the room on Theo's arm, Poppy trailing close behind. A new chapter in her sister's life was about to start. 

* * *

It seemed all a dream to Pansy. All her focus was on the face of the dear wizard opposite her for the duration of the ceremony - her Neville, soon to be her husband and partner for life. She scarcely noticed her mother or Millie and Poppy at her side. No more attention did she pay to Neville's groomsmen - Seamus and Dean may as well have been invisible to her. 

She fixed her eyes on Neville's face as she vowed to  _ love, honor and comfort  _ her new husband til life and magic should cease to be. Neville likewise promised to  _ love, honor and protect  _ his new wife til life and magic should end. Sparks showered them as the bonds of love and magic encircled and entwined them forever. The newly wed Mr and Mrs Longbottom turned to meet their assembled family and friends who cheered and applauded the new couple, many rushing forward to offer their congratulations. 

Calliope was first to reach the happy couple, pulling them both into a warm hug. 

"May your love and your magic increase day by day," she whispered in Pansy's ear. "And Morgana's blessings on you for making her so happy," she said to Neville, who beamed at her.

Next came Augusta, who kissed their cheeks and took them by the hand, leading them to greet a white haired couple seated in the front row: Neville's parents. 

"Mum, Dad," Neville said softly. "This is my-- my  _ wife _ ," he said proudly, presenting Pansy to them for the first time. 

Blank stares greeted Pansy, but Neville had warned her ahead of time about his parent's conditions and she never faltered, kneeling so that she was at Alice's eye level, squeezing the older woman's hand warmly. 

"I'm so glad you could be here for our wedding," Pansy said as Alice studied her face curiously, blinking several times and frowning in concentration. "I'm Pansy." 

Alice frowned in confusion, looking at Frank for support, then glancing back at Pansy, her hand touching the delicate lace of Pansy's dress. 

"Ba-by," she said slowly, her hand resting on Pansy's small bump. 

Pansy's eyes widened. 

"Baby," Alice repeated, her eyes alight with a strange kind of happiness. 

"Yes, baby," Neville confirmed. "Your first grandbaby, Mum." 

"Baby," Alice repeated softly. "Happy baby." 

Pansy swallowed hard against the tears that wanted to fall, Neville and Augusta seeming to be having a similar struggle as Pansy nodded to Alice. 

"Yes, happy baby," she repeated, drawing her mother-in-law into a gentle hug as Frank looked on with a contented smile. 

* * *

In the great dining hall of Longbottom Keep, a delicious wedding feast was laid. The tables sparkled with crystal, finest china, and silver and gold. The most expensive fare and exquisite delicacies had been prepared for the occasion, though for the life of her, Pansy could hardly remember afterwards what she'd eaten, or if she'd eaten at all. Her attention and her gaze was constantly drawn to the peaceful faces of Frank and Alice, who sat near herself and Neville - highly esteemed guests of honour, and as Neville had wished, included in their special day. 

The cake was cut, the bouquet thrown, and all too soon it was time for Pansy and Neville to bid farewell to the guests and start their journey together. A luxurious honeymoon awaited them. 

A tear traced it's way down Pansy's cheek as she said goodbye to her mother and Poppy. All being well, she would see them again in a few weeks. Hardest of all was the bittersweet farewell to Neville's parents, Alice pressing three sweet wrappers into Neville's hand and patting his cheek tenderly. 

"For baby," she said to him in parting, as Neville nodded, climbing into the carriage beside Pansy. The team of Abraxan horses leapt forward and broke into a gallop, Neville and Pansy's wedding carriage rolling away from the gates of Longbottom Keep. Their next adventure was about to begin… 


End file.
